Ninetails vs Shonetsu Akagi (The Herald Saga vs Blaze of Reasoning)
Ninetails vs Shonetsu is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE Description The Herald Saga vs Blaze of Reasoning! What happens when Hope and Despair clash? Will Ninetails, the Queen of Despair win, or will Shonetsu Akagi, the Messenger of Hope cut through the darkness? Interlude Wiz: Hope and Despair. Two opposite forces that have been clashing since the first sin. Boomstick: Now, in this battle, the two will clash in the form of their emmisaries. Wiz: Ninetails, or Sinaki Yinaku, the Queen of Despair. Boomstick: And Shonetsu Akagi, the Blaze of Reasoning. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job today to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE. Ninetails (Calm/Ambient) Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke Wiz: Once upon a time, in the land of the Herald Saga, times were peaceful. Everyone was happy, and nothing could go wrong. Boomstick: But this all changed when the fire nation attack-''' *he gets slapped by Wiz* '''Ow! What was that for!? Wiz: Focus please! That wasn't even on the script! Boomstick: Okay. okay! Anyways, there was a demon so horrible and powerful that she has to be sealed away, and nearly caused the lands to fall into complete despair. This demon...Is kinda ho-''' *he gets slapped again.* '''Really!? Wiz: *Sighs* This demon...was Ninetails...Not to be confused with the Pokemon, Ninetails caused the land to fall into complete despair before 7 heroes rose up and defeated her, sealing her away...this is usually where a story would end. Pure Furies Arrange Boomstick: Buut...Someone had to be an idiot and release her again. Many millenniums later, the tale of the Queen of Despair was nothing but a legend, and a tourist by the name of Sinaki Yinaku was intrigued by the history of the legend...and touched the seal, breaking it...Wait a minute, if the seal was THAT easy to break, how didn't it break sooner!? Wiz: Don't ask me. ANYWAYS...This lead to Ninetails being awakened to the world once more, and possessed poor Sinaki as her vessel. I don't get why people think its a good idea to release a powerful demon, even if accidental, but still! Boomstick: Like you said, don't question it! Anyways, this lead Ninetails to be awakened once more, and once again cause chaos, sending the worlds into despair once more. Wiz: What she didn't realize though, was she was the one who would bring her own downfall...by attacking a village and leaving everyone for dead. Boomstick: That would be depressing if one didn't survive...his name was Flaronis Destina, the angel of destiny, and he didn't take lightly to that. So he spent many years training...and promptly lost to her immediately after...Wow... Wiz: Despite having the perfect chance to strike him down though, Ninetails was amused for him trying, and let him live...Big mistake as Flaronis proved to be her worst enemy. Boomstick: This boy was determined, striking her down time and time again afterwards...Wow, that must be frustrating, getting the crap beaten out of you just because...then again, you did kill this guys parents, so its justified. Touhou remix (Calm) Hellfire Mantle Wiz: Riight then. Anyways, After a long while of losing, Ninetails had a change of heart...frustrated and alone, Ninetails secretly just wanted a friend...But has obviously been going the wrong way with it. Boomstick: So she decided to talk to the one which she possessed, Sinaki Yinaku, and quickly befriended the kind girl...Wait a minute, how does one possess someone and easily befriend them afterwards? Wiz: No one knows. Anyways, this was a change for Nine, as she started to feel emotion, and grew more powerful than ever, but, she felt different. Instead of causing despair to the world, she would try to get the world to like her. And so...Began the beginning of her journey. Boomstick: Aww...what a sweet ending...if that was the ending that was, but then the angel of fire, Bāningu Hōpu descended down revealed that was her plan all along, and proceeded to try to brutally murder Ninetails and Flaronis...which almost worked except for the fact that Ninetails and Flaronis decided to put their differences aside, and beat the hell out of this angel. Wiz: Good thing too, as this was when Ninetails discovered her true potential and calling...Not to spread despair to the world, but use her despair for good! Boomstick: How sweet...So Nine decided to help the world from now on, and this, is just the beginning of her journey. Border of Life Wiz: In combat, Ninetails is a powerhouse, using both extreme speed and power to confuse and overpower her opponents. She wields the Lance of the Shadowing Sun, which uses the users own darkness as power. It can easily shatter mountains with ease, and at full power, entire planets. Boomstick: That sounds AWESOME, if that was the only thing she had. She also wields the Despair Armor, which was create to repel elemental magic and light based attacks while using her own darkness to empower her strikes further, at the cost of hurting her slightly. Wiz: Also, she wears the Hopeless Crown, which is an accessory that draws and generates fear into other beings while boosting her willpower, which comes into play with her fighting style. Nine wants to inflict fear, then absorb it to increase her own power, with no defined limit. Boomstick: It also serves as a sweet accessory that looks cool! She also has superhuman strength, being able to lift 800 tons with ease, and can lift even higher than that! She is also super fast, which fits perfectly in her playstyle. Wiz: This all pales in comparison to her own abilities and skills though. She can fly, as well as absorb fear from her victims, which drains them of life energy as well...somehow. Boomstick: She can create Dark Spears by the hundreds to throw at her enemies, or trap them as well by creating barriers through them. With Frostbound, she is capable of manipulating ice as well, forming spears, icicles, and freezing enemies solid. Wiz: Her Shocklock is basically the same as Frostbound, except replace ice with electricity, and She has her overdrive form when she gets serious. Boomstick: Her Overdrive form taps into a small portion of her power. She gains a 750% boost to all of her stats except durability for some reason, and all her skills get added bonuses...somehow, such as more powerful lightning and ice abilities, absorbing the opponents soul along with their fear, and so on...Man, that sounds broken. Wiz: She can only use it when she has taken a beating though, and it has a 5 minute time limit. Boomstick: Oh, I see. But that is NOTHING compared to her finisher "Your Time is Set" where she sends a homing ring that binds up the enemy and traps the victim an an actual BLACK HOLE before exploding it entirely with the opponent inside...Man, that seems overpowered as hell...AND AWESOME! Wiz: But that is nothing compared to hr fullest power in her True Form. Okami - Rising Sun | Orchestral / Synth Cover || Boomstick: Aww yea, now we're talking! By tapping into positive emotions for once, she can tap into her true form! With this form, she can bust an entire solar system with 3/4 of her power, and can do crazy shit, being many times faster than before! She also gains 1000% boost to all of her stats, along with gaining access to the most powerful form of Light and Darkness magic. Wiz: With this, she can cast planet busting beams, freeze entire worlds solid, and even devour the souls of her enemies in seconds. Boomstick: AWESOME! She seems like the perfect package! She is capable of keeping up with Zinax...you know, the guy who can travel the universe in seconds? Wiz: She can bust solar systems with her true form, life entire mountains with ease, and even helped save the world many times, once by using her power to keep a planet together. Boomstick: She may be awesome, but she's got one heck of a assistant on her side...Sinaki is quite the fighter herself, and can take control and use psychic based abilities to mess with the opponents mind! Man, she sounds unstoppable! Wiz: Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. She may be powerful, but she isn't without her flaws. While a good assistant, Sinaki is also Naive, and that won't be helping in a fight. Boomstick: Yea, and not to mention she's a glass cannon. A few hits and she's down for good, which is why she relies heavily on dodging and counterattacking, while draining an enemies fear to keep in top shape. Also though, she is hot headed, and can snap if things don't go her way. She also forgets to check if the target is dead, and sometimes even spares a target to see if they can get stronger in the future...regardless though, do not mess with this gorgeous, yet dangerous fox demon! Wiz: Really? Boomstick: What? Its true! Wiz: *Sighs* Let's move on. Ninetails: That innocent fool...Is not here...The one you talk to...Is not her...You fool...I am Ninetails...the spirit she embodied for a long time...Serves her right...Now that I have control... Shonetsu Fly Away - TheFatRat (Instrumental) Wiz: Born as an ordinary cat-boy, Shonetsu never once got to meet his father, but knew him, as he was a Relic Hunter. Boomstick: Like every young child, Shonetsu wanted to grow up in Daddy's footsteps. So he started hunting down treasure too, at the age of 12. Wiz: Though mostly unlucky, he did manage to snag some things that were at least half decent. Boomstick: And like every generic as fuck hero, he met a girl on his travels, who had a massive water scythe, named Akari. Shonetsu (clip): W-well, back at home, I've got a massive sword! Wanna see? (way to make a first impression, Netsu) Wiz: But, despite the odds ganging up and attempting to asphyxiate him, he won, despite his only weapon at the time being a wooden sword. Boomstick: Even though he just won a battle with a weak ass weapon and cemented himself as a badass, he still felt the need to grow stronger, so he went to Sun Cross Academy, the school for budding elementals. Wiz: And that's where he learned he was the Blaze of Reasoning. Boomstick: The Blaze of Reasoning, in case you never knew, is a wannabe Chosen One and the only one able to kill Apotatoes Azazel. Wiz: Apotheosis Azazoth. Boomstick: SHUT UP! GOD! Wiz: There, he learned a variety of spells, and a lot about swordsmanship. But what really makes him shine is two relics he found after enrolling. Boomstick: The Charm Bracelet. Now, paralysis, poison, and burns only last 10 seconds. Only £9.99. Wiz: But, what really lets him fight is the Dragon Sword,Pyryuken. Boomstick: That name sounds incredibly familiar. Wiz: With Pyryuken, Shonetsu can really call himself a swordsman. This Relic can cover itself in dragon scales to increase the power of its cut. Boomstick: And it can set on fire! If you want this sword, it's yours for a cheap price of £200. Shonetsu: Stop trying to sell my gear, you anserine blinkard! Boomstic: Wait, what? Shonetsu: Oh, right. You see, my book has no fourth wall, so I can interact with '' anyone.'' Boomstick: I hate you... Glorious Morning (Waterflame) ' ''Wiz: But Shonetsu isn't a prefect at Sun Cross for nothing though, as he isn't just a regular sword fighter. He can also use multiple spells and sword skills to assist in fighting. '''Boomstick: For example, Blindery, which involves him moving so fast that he becomes basically invisible, then striking from the shadows. This is his most basic skill, but sounds cool on paper. Wiz: Blaze Wall, where he creates a wall of flames. Boomstick: Just like our Lord and Saviour Trump. Wiz: This wall can either be used as a defensive move, or thrust forward as an attack. Boomstick: Breaker, where he focuses all his energy into his sword and stab them. The sheer power and the force of the move can split mountains in two. Wiz: Electric Charge, where he, um, charges at the opponent covered in electricity, so basically, he uses Spark. Boomstick: Blood Dine, where he takes some of the opponent's HP, and eats it, healing himself. Kyo Nagisa, who also knows this move. said that the HP tastes like 'horse balls dipped in mutant piss.' Ew. Shonetsu: I'll have you know that he's absolutely wrong. It tastes of strawberries and cream. Wiz: Mystic Sun, which comes in two varieties. An army of small balls of light, or a giant ball of light actually worthy of the name. Boomstick: Flame of Courage, his signature move, where he shoots a huge flame blast, capable of scorching a whole five-storey building to the ground. Wiz: Thunderfall, where he summons three bolts of sacred lightning, to attack the enemy from above. Boomstick: Hurricane, where he shoots green, powerful wind at the opponent. Wiz: Hurricane, while it's certainly up there, doesn't actually seem to reach hurricane level strength. Boomstick: Light of Judgement, in which Shonetsu shoots a white Kamehameha! Wiz: There are actually a few differences between Light of Judgement and the Kamehameha. Boomstick: One's blue, the other's white. So? Wiz: While it covers more range and requires no charge time, Light of Judgement is, in terms of strength, far weaker than the Kamehameha. Boomstick: Fuck you, Wiz! It's a Kamehameha! Shonetsu: I'm not sure how I feel about having my attacks compared to an ancient Hawaiian king. Wiz: Blazing Rider, where he creates many giant flame pillars, before performing a giant, flaming leap-slash. '' ''Wiz: And finally, his strongest base form skill, Darkness Backlash. Shonetsu takes the enemy's inner darkness, pure-heartedness, or plain soul energy, so it comes back to him as light. Then, he shoots it in the form of-'' '''Boomstick: A fucking Spirit Bomb! Fuck yeah!' Shonetsu: A what? It's not a bomb. A bomb requires explosives and an shell to hold it. Or wait, is that a grenade? Either way, the Backlash doesn't- Boomstick: Jesus, nerd! Get a life! VS Dark Star (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Wiz: Basically, but it doesn't take 5 episodes to charge, and it homes in, so unlike the Spirit Bomb, it never misses. Apparently, 200 Shonetsus could fit in one Darkness Backlash's height. So, if we factor in Shonetsu's height of 1.75 metres, we get a compressed ball of light at the height of 350 metres. Boomstick: God damn... Wiz: That's not all. According to Lord Anonymous, Shonetsu's creator, the ball weighs 59 tonnes. '' '''Boomstick: And he THROWS IT? And it never misses? He's a monster. A demon, if you will.' '' ''Wiz: Which is actually inconsistent. If he's that strong, why is his Power only average? '' '''Boomstick: He also has multiple genetically inherited buff skills, but they all come at a price. They all last a minute. For example, Super Flash, which lowers defences but raises speed.' Wiz: Super Bulk, which lowers speed and raises attack power. Boomstick: Super Wall, which lowers attack power and raises defence power. What is is with Shonetsu and walls anyway? Did he vote for Trump or something? Shonetsu: Eh? What's a Trump? Wiz: Super Blade, which raises skill with the sword, but lowers magic power, apparently created by the ancient samurai, Sasaki Kojiro. Come to think about it, that's probably how he defeated Akari. All he had was a wooden sword, so lowering magic potential shouldn't be an issue for him. It also gives his sword an elemental buff: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Plant, Darkness, Sound, Light, Void, or Smoke. Boomstick: Super Elemental, which does the complete opposite, and would've probably got him owned against Akari. Wiz: And Fell Angel, which boosts everything, but costs him 5% of his max HP. Boomstick: And now it's time to talk about his badass super mode! Wiz: Only accessible when he is under the influence of Fell Angel, Shonetsu-no-Okami, translating literally to Hope and Despair, is what happens when Shonetsu combines the powers of Hope and Despair. He gains 6 new skills. Fire and Light spells are Hope, while Lightning, and of course, Darkness, are Despair. Boomstick: His Shoryuken-''' Shonetsu: Pyryuken. At the Speed Of Light (Dimrain47) '''Boomstick: Listen, pussycat, I could not give any less fucks right now. His Pyryuken is exchanged with a Hope Sword, Angel Thorn, and a Despair Blade, Demon Storm. Wiz: Starting off with Hope spells, Burning Pierce is a skill where he pierces through the opponent with Angel Thorn, and the area around the opponent explodes. Boomstick: Starfall is basically the aforementioned Thunderfall, but with rays of light instead, and far more of them. Wiz: And his strongest Hope Skill is Ray of Glory, where he creates concentrated light in a wide scale area, effectively using Fairy Law, but without the life-force draining bit. Boomstick: As for Despair Skills, he has Sparking Death, where he stabs the opponent with Demon Storm, then releases electricity from it to spark the enemy while he's still impaling them. Ouch. Wiz: Soul Crasher, in which he throws '' his own soul '' at his opposition, then it goes through them. Somehow boomeranging its way back, attacking and paralyzing the opponent in the process. Boomstick: And his best Despair Skill, Black Dreadnought. In this move, Shonetsu creates a huge sword made of pure darkness, and swings it down, crushing his opposition. Wiz: Like all the prefects at Sun Cross, Shonetsu has a Limit Break like move unique to him. This is called a Base Breaker. Boomstick: His is called Swordtopia. Man, that sounds like a fun place to be! Wiz: Well, I don't recommend booking any reservations anytime soon. This move involves the little cat boy creating a pocket dimension and creating multiple swords. These swords are inspired by the elemental buffs that Super Blade gives him. He slashes twice with each sword at blinding speed before pulling out Pyryuken, covered in a red light and performing a super slash. Boomstick: Base Breakers can only be used once a battle, and only when the Break Bar is full! So, if you want to see this move in action, fill up that pub! Wiz: But his strongest move is undeniably his finisher: Darkest Light. For this move, he creates a Heaven-like atmosphere, and summons the Sword of God itself, Darkest Light. Then, he flies up high into the air, and charges both Shadow and Light energy, before crashing down on the enemy, dealing huge damage. If the attack didn't K.O the enemy, then the Heaven-like atmosphere will then put him in an enhanced Fell Angel state for 4 minutes. Boomstick: What, are we gonna forget how he survived Apotheosis Apocalypse? That thing destroyed the goddamn universe! This kid is too strong! Wiz: Ah, right. It's also worth mentioning his strongest move, Blaze of Reasoning, which is really just a Flame of Courage capable of killing gods. He only ever used it once. Boomstick: This 16 year old has accomplished a lot of impressive feats. Not counting the incident with Akari, Shonetsu has killed many Demon Lords and even higher ranking demons. He even killed the Overlord Azazoth. Wiz: Shonetsu is levelheaded and tactical, able to easily work out an enemy's weaknesses and has the versatility to exploit them. He does not fall for mind games as he isn't gullible. However, he is a little cowardly. '' '''Boomstick: Yep! This kitty's tail is pretty much always between his legs! ' ' 'Wiz: He also took 4 tries to defeat Kyo Nagisa, before convincing him to join him. His stats are overall balanced, slightly favouring defense over offense. His Power and Intellect are at 6.5 stars out of 10. Boomstick: His Guard and Fortitude are at 7 stars out of 10. Meanwhile, his Speed is at 8 stars out of 10. Wiz: His Luck stat is, rather ironically, at 10 stars out of 10, which means he's really good at scouting out and targeting enemy weak-points, while defending his own. His statistics are quite balanced compared to his allies, but this lack of a specialization allows him to adapt to any situation in battle. Boomstick: But hey, he's a badass kid with a huge sword, so who does it matter to? Shonetsu: These flames will flow through my heart forever. That's my passion. For as long as that's true, you can't beat me! Boomstick: Well, I guess that stopped being true, because you got your ass BEAT in that battle!' '' Shonetsu: OK then, let's use a different scene. 'Boomstick: Like what?' '' Shonetsu: Like this one! ''Shonetsu is standing in the middle of a fire, with the bodies of dead demons scattered across the ground. Shonetsu: It doesn't matter who it is who gets in my way. I'll mow down anyone I need to, if it means getting to the Apotheosis. Because I am the Blaze of Reasoning, and I'll only let myself rest once I've burned Azazoth to ash! 'Boomstick: So, is he an antihero or...' '' Pre-DEATH BATTLE ''Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, so let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: And now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Furry Style! Shonetsu: Fuck you... DEATH BATTLE Shonetsu is walking around in his school building, minding his own business, when he bumps into the Mission Board again. Shonetsu: I swear, this devil-damned board moves wherever it can inconvenience me. Well, since it's here, let's check to see what I can run with a sword this time. As he checks the board, he is drawn by a specific picture. It has Ninetails' face on it, with a caption: The Queen of Despair, Rank 11. Shonetsu: Rank 11? I thought it only went up to 10... You know what, fuck it. It's a Friday, and there's really nothing else to do. Let's tango. He leaves the building with the poster and goes to look for Ninetails. Shonetsu: So, how exactly am I supposed to go up to someone and say 'hey, I have to kill you'? I'll find a way somehow. I'm a bit scared though. 4 hours later Shonetsu: God DAMNIT! I can't find her! And you'd think fox people would stick out like a sore thumb. Results Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Iceaura39 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles